


Aftermath

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Summary: Eda awoke to the sounds of a stuggle, someone had picked the wrong night to pick a fight with her in her own home...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Aftermath

Eda awoke with a jolt, it was still dark out. Her vision adjusted to the dimly lit room, she glanced over at the small clock next to her bedside. It was currently only 11:46 PM, she got to her feet as she heard something clatter from the main room, she then heard Lilith cry out “EDA! I NEED HEL---” Eda held out her hand, as her staff flew to her, Luz always referred to her as Thor when she did that, another human reference she needed to learn. Eda ran from her room and down the hall. If someone had tried to break into her house, Hooty should have stopped them, so whatever had come her must be extremely powerful and ---

She stopped at the entry way to the living room, the sight at what was before her forcing her to suppress her laughter. King sat upon Hooty, still wearing the little homemade knight outfit Luz had made him and Luz stood atop the couch in the dragon onesie she had found in one of Eda’s closets. Candy wrappers littered the floor,as well as two small pumpkin baskets. Lilith stood between the two of them trying to prevent was about to occur. “Prepare to face steely justice!” Cried King, holding high the little plastic sword as he lunged at Luz. Eda rubbed her eyes, “Okay, no more sugar for you two after 8…” She sighed...


End file.
